Yellow Leaves
by Alsheon
Summary: Ye Xiu is not someone who will immadiately notice one person out of many people more so if it's only a first meeting. But Huang Shaotian made sure he was noticed immadiately without an effort, he made everyone instantly remembered his name, and understands his straight forward intention... But with Ye Xiu, Huang Shaotian might need more effort to be understood.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yeah people! November 8th is my birthday, so I resolved to update many fics on this day just for the sake of appearance. Hey! It's monday and I'm depressed because my birthday fell on this day...**

 **I don't know people, a little '"Happy birthday"would make me happy for sure!**

 **And could you guys please pray that my classmates forgot that today is my birthday? PLEASE!**

 **And finally! HuangYe! *cheers* *cheers* *whistles* *screams* *whooopies* *pop!***

 ***holding up my tears dramatically* I'd like to thank my my teachers for this... Those who did not attend my class and gave me an empty period to shuffle my brain and write this down *sniff* I'd also like to thank this fluffy chinese romance novel, "Full of My Love To You", that inspire me on what to do with the flow of this story. *sniff* *sobs***

 **Give me some reviews please~**

* * *

Yellow Leaves

Pairing: Huang Shaotian/Ye Xiu, HuangYe

Tags: Ye Xiu is a dense rock, Huang Shaotian is pinning on him, so is everyone i guess like always, Fluff, Fluff, Fluff, progressing throughout from the 4th season till the end, I love this, had I tag Fluff?,

Warning!: Grammar might be challenging, Typos are unavoidable,

Diclaimer: The King's Avatar © Butterfly Blue

Yellow Leaves

* * *

Yellow Leaves

Ye Xiu is not someone who will immadiately notice one person out of many people (different problem if it was one _avatar_ out of many), more so if it's only a first meeting.

But Huang Shaotian made sure he was noticed immadiatel. Without an effort, he made everyone instantly remembered his name " _That noisy all sunshine chatterbox, Huang Shaotian."_ is how other players remember him.

Brimming with vigour and excitement of youth, Huang Shaotian's eyes twinkled brightly like dozen of stars are residing in it, his smile is as dazzling as the sunshine, everything around him just seemed so lively... And a bit annoying (more so if he opens his mouth to talk nonstop).

In Ye Xiu's eyes, he's a warm and interesting fellow. Bright cheerful and honest... Not someone who will compatible with Ye Xiu... After all for a player who have a second tittle as "The Isolated God" who stayed in the shadow, Huang Shaotian is too bright for him.

But a certain chatterbox did not think so.

* * *

Despite Ye Xiu's mental acceptance of him, the isolated god, won't be able to go along with the lively and bright chatterbox. Huang Shaotian never exclude Ye Xiu from his affectionate approach.

"Old Ye! Old Ye! Old Ye! What's your phone number?" Huang Shaotian practically skipped over while waving his phone. Ye Xiu doesn't remember just _since when_ the chatterbox call him such an affectionate 'Old Ye,' and without asking permission first at that? But Ye Xiu ignored it.

"I don't have a phone," Ye Xiu blankly replied.

"Impossible!" Huang Shaotian gasped. "Then, QQ? QQ? QQ?" the chatterbox did not got discouraged, he immadiately recovered and aske Ye Xiu's QQ instead.

"In the Glory's pros inner circle chatroom you could find me." Ye Xiu answered wryly.

"But won't it be so creepy and stalkerish if I suddenly message you without you giving me the address?" Huang Shaotian crossed his arms.

"Is that so?" Ye Xiu arched his brows, amused.

"Hell yeah!" Huang Shaotian nodded firmly. Ye Xiu secretely sighed in relieve, fortunately Huang Shaotian is a very sensible person unlike the usual who will suddenly stalk and message someone without asking their address first.

"My, that's too bad right?" Ye Xiu replied. He's just a common person, he doesn't want to be bombarded with messages by Huang Shaotian.

"Ah! But since I've told you then it's fine right," Huang Shaotian suddenly stated and search for Ye Xiu's QQ in the chatroom.

"..."

* * *

"Old Ye!" a voice called out loudly and Ye Xiu had half a mind to feign ignorance but give up and turn around to see the caller abruptly trying to slow down his pace.

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian exclaimed again with a grin as if those words are his precious treasure. Ye Xiu put a pointer finger on his own lips gesturing Huang Shaotian to be silent and Huang shaotian nodded.

"Want to lunch together?" Huang Shaotian then asked.

"Aren't you supposedly eating lunch in the gathering lunch with the reporters along with the others?" Ye Xiu tilted his head questioningly.

"I excused myself out, reasoning I have a headache," Huang Shaotiam answered honestly and casually grabbed Ye Xiu's hand to pull him along.

"Beside, because the lunch is an open one with reporters in it I know you won't join us. All-Stars weekend is short, it's a waste to pass the time alone. So I'm here to accompany you," Huang Shaotian explained earnestly, and squeezed Ye Xiu's hand.

"I'm not a kid that needs to be accompanied. I'm older than you," Ye Xiu knitted his brows exasperatedly.

Huang Shaotian laughed, "They say old people tend to feel more lonely," he countered as he gives a sideway glance toward Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu's eyes twitched, "I'm not _that_ old." Ye Xiu sighed tickedly.

Huang Shaotian snickered merrily, still holding Ye Xiu's hand, he nudged on Ye Xiu with his elbow affectionately.

"Even if you're that old don't be afraid... I'm willing to always accompany you," Huang Shaotian stated with a confident smile. His eyes are surprisingly dead serious, Ye Xiu noted.

* * *

It was at the flower event Huang Shaotian found Ye Xiu immadiately, easy to find him because it's seems like he should be the only male who are stuffed with red roses and other red flowers... He looked like a bride to be honest.

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian jumped in front of Ye Xiu, in a very childish and cliche 'Surprise' posture. Huang Shaotian took a wrapped flower from behind his back and presented it to Ye Xiu.

It was a beautiful and fresh red tulip(1).

"I see you have so many red roses, so I had to find a different kind one. Beside, roses are still rather thorny despite the thorns has been removed. I don't want your beautiful hands got grazed" Huabg Shaotian happily waved the red tulip on Ye Xiu's face.

"Thanks, another red flower, huh?" Ye Xiu tenderly accepts it and smiles toward Huang Shaotian. It's an error to everyone because Ye Xiu's completely clueless about flowers and their languages. So even when Ye Xiu accepted Huang Shaotian's red tulip, it was all normal.

Noticing Ye Xiu's innocent reaction, Huang Shaotian only smiled. "Red suits you lovely(2)," Huang Shaotian beamed and stated out boldly earning several gasps from some female pros and employee nearby.

The subtle flirting flew completely above Ye Xiu's head as he chuckled. "Oh!" Ye Xiu seemed like he just remembers something and pulled out a beautiful wrapped flower from his flower basket (Su Mucheng gave it to him knowing he'll get one hell of a harvest).

"Here for you," Ye Xiu presented a yellow chrysanthemum(3) to Huang Shaotian, "this yellow chrysanthemum reminded me so much of you, bright vivid colours and looks lively!".

Huang Shaotian froze, he looked at Ye Xiu blankly before forced out a smile, "Thanks..." Huang Shaotian relucantly accepted the yellow flower. "If you want to give me a flower that suits me Sunflower(4) would be much suited no?" Huang Shaotian negotiated.

"That suits you too," Ye Xiu agreed. "But I can't find any sunflowers, beside that one suits you rather well also."

"But if you like Sunflower better, I'll get it for you the next time the Alliance crazy enough to let us having this kind of event again..." Ye Xiu promised, but this event alone is already a random thing The Alliance arranged for the sake of the director's younger female cousin who wailed to have a flower event... So Ye Xiu doesn't think this will happens again.

"No, you don't have to," Huang Shaotian breathed out, he's rather happy that Ye Xiu is willing to bother, Huang shaotian looked down to the yellow flower on his hand, before looking up to Ye Xiu again

"The next time, is it too much if I'm asking the same kind of flower but red instead of yellow?" Huang Shaotian requested.

"You like red?" Ye Xiu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only if it's from you." Huang Shaotian honestly answered.

* * *

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian called out to the figure smoking by the windowsill. Ye Xiu's tired eyes glanced at the approaching chatterbox and he exhaled a long breath filled with smoke resigning his fate of soon to be talked to half-death by Huang Shaotian.

"What?" Ye Xiu responded simply. Huang Shaotian marched toward Ye Xiu, grabbed Ye Xiu's hand and stuffed a piece of paper there. Lastly, Huang Shaotian beamed lovingly toward Ye Xiu and turned on his back, skipping away merrily.

Ye Xiu blankly stared at the direction Huang Shaotian left to, "What? No talking? No speaking my ears off? No random statements? Was he sick?" Ye Xiu bewilderedly asked to himself. From the other side of corridor, Su Mucheng approached Ye Xiu, having seen the wordless exchange earlier.

"What's wrong? What did he want?" Su Mucheng asked curiously, reffering to Huang Shaotian earlier.

"Beats me. He only stuff this thing into my palm without saying anything. Creepy and weird right?" Ye Xiu bluntly remarked as he showed Su Mucheng the folded piece of paper before unfolding it.

Ye Xiu stared and Su Mucheng blushed at the content,

"1-4-3" three numbers are plainly written on the small piece of paper. Su Mucheng softly gasped before giggling she looked at Ye Xiu and bitted her lips.

"Ah, ah~. How will you react Ye Qiu~" Su Mucheng nudged her brotherly figure playfully.

Ye Xiu knitted his brows toward Su Mucheng and looked at the piece of paper again, "What is this? A formation strategy? Huang Shaotian... did that guy actually intends to betray Blue Rain?" Ye Xiu solemnly stared at the three numbers and strokes his chin thoughtfully.

Su Mucheng's jaw dropped and she quickly covered her mouth to gawk at Ye Xiu. No... Ye Xiu is actually _that_ slow? Impossible! Isn't it obvious what's the meaning of "1-4-3"? It was pretty popular to everyone by now from the internet... How could Ye Xiu...

Su Mucheng paled and her heart went for Huang Shaotian (who notably the only one who is this brave enough to be _this_ obvious in Su Mucheng's view.)

Ye Xiu hummed and tilted his head, "I've already think it over but... What kind of formation is this?" Ye Xiu wondered seriously. Su Mucheng facepalmed.

* * *

"Old Ye!" Huang Shaotian jumped, his eyes litted up like dozens of stars are residing inside them. You could practically see a fluffy puppy tail is wagging on his back, when he saw the object of his affection entered the room for the gathering.

Huang Shaotian was about to tackle the Battle God (as usual) but stopped himself when he saw Ye Xiu entered with someone that is _not_ Su Mucheng (the beauty entered earlier saying Ye Xiu have to took some turn). Huang Shaotian blankly stared at the handsome man behind Ye Xiu... And so were the entire people inside the gathering.

Either he did not realize that he's gathering attention or simply he's ignoring them. Ye Xiu lead the extremely handsome inside.

"See here, this is the gathering hall. I don't know how you could lost in the west wing when the place is in the east..." Ye Xiu turned to the man and chidded with a sigh. The extremely handsome man shifted on his feet and lowered his head shamefully.

"Ye Qiu, who is he?" Han Wenqing stepped up and asked.

"Him? Oh, he said his name is Zhou Zekai. Samsara, I believe you guys should be familiar with him no?" Ye Xiu turned to Samsara who paled. One of the Samsara's player stepped up.

Jiang Botao(5) profusely bowed down, "Many thanks god Ye, Zhou Zekai said he wanted to go to a toilet we don't know he will be lost. Where did you find him?" Jiang Botao asked.

"West wing when I was taking some secret turn. He looks like a lost cat so I picked him up." Ye Xiu shrugged.

"Don't treat real people like a stray cat..." Zhang Jiale sweatdropped.

"Speaking of stray cat... Don't we have a puppy here...?" Li Xuan whispered hushedly and slowly glanced on Huang Shaotian's way. They don't need to ask anything as everything is clear for the answer though.

"Zhou, Sorry, next time one of us will accompany you," Jiang Botao said appeasingly. "Come on," Jiang Botao kindly gestured.

Zhou Zekai looked at him, flushing embrassedly and hid behind Ye Xiu seemingly unwilling.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _'What are you doing?'_ Everyone thought in sync as they incredulously stared at Zhou Zekai.

 _"Zhou Zekai!"_ the whole Samsara is ready to hack themselves to the wall in embrassment.

"What are you doing? Go to your teammates," Ye Xiu ushered. But Zhou Zekai only bitted his lips shyly and instead shrink further. Seeing this, it's of course tickled Ye Xiu's elder brother instinct.

Ye Xiu sighed and ruffled Zhou Zekai's head, "Can't help it huh, you kid." Ye Xiu said indulgingly.

"Zhou Zekai!" The whole Samsara is practically blushing furiously right now. Their secret trump card to awe everyone this season actually acting like this! Why he suddenly revert back to his 'Stranger' mode?!

"He's attached!" Chu Yunxiu gasped.

"Is he a stray cat?!"

"Why is he acting like a cat?!(6)"

"See? This is why I said I picked him. He just looked so pitiful, like a kitten." Ye Xiu sighed exasperately and pat Zhou Zekai's head one last time for good measure.

Some female pros fainted at Ye Xiu's statement, their thought swirled from innocent "God Ye is secretely a softie who wouldn't bear to see a kitten in the box inside the rain and probably will give it an umbrella if he can't bring it home." to "God Ye and a handsome neko-boy... I'd rather not tell you the rest"

"Wait, you're a cat person? I thought you're a dog-err(7) I mean puppy person?" Li Xuan asked.

"Why the discussion turned into this?" Ye Xiu baffledly gazed at Li Xuan, but nonetheless answers, "They have their own charming points."

"I see..." Li Xuan and several other pros carefully glanced to Huang Shaotian who glared piercingly at Zhou Zekai, a feral growl come out from his mouth- alright that's just their imagination Huang Shaotian only lets out a sarcastic "Tch!".

"A grown man yet act like a child don't you know any shame? Don't bother Old Ye, he's a busy person!" Huang Shaotian warned to Zhou Zekai with a displeased tone. "Must be a pampered handsome man, damn get anything they want.". Everyone inhaled a cold breath as they see how Huang Shaotian's eyes shone in ridicule and provocation much like when a dog bark.

"Yu Wenzhou quick pull Huang Shaotian's leash!" Liu Xiaobie urged the Blue Rain's captain.

Yu Wenzhou immadiately raised his hands in giving up motion, "the leash is on the other person." Yu Wenzhou pointedly gazed to Liu Xiaobie and gestured toward Ye Xiu secretely with his chin. Liu Xiaobie facepalmed.

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't scare him away, he's still new." Ye Xiu said dismissively.

"He don't even show some greeting come on! Does he even can talk? I don't hear anything from him since the start!" Huang Shaotian whined in protest to Ye Xiu yet his eyes glared tickedly to Zhou Zekai. Somehow, Hate at the first sight actually occured to Huang Shaotian when he saw Zhou Zekai.

Two pairs of gazes met in the air one is from a possesive and agressive puppy-like person, while the other is from startled and shy kitten-like one. As expected they won't get along.

* * *

"Seriously, we're not some highschoolers to have this karaoke gathering..." Han Wenqing frowned down to the lemon juice on his hand, his already sharp look become sharper because of the sourness.

Ye Xiu sipped his strawberry milkshake and rolled his eyes, "C'mon Old Han, it's fine. We got free foods and drinks, beside it's fun to see the young'uns fooling around," Ye Xiu gestured and eagerly took a slice of sandwich to eat. Han Wenqing glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"The young ones sure are excited..." Han Wenqing mentioned blandly, looking toward Huang Shaotian in the center of the big karaoke room.

Ye Xiu smiled, "Today too, so cheerful and all sunshine," Ye Xiu commented as Huang Shaotian jumped around full of energy in his singing.

Han Wenqing scoffed and sipped on a glass of coke, "such a trouble, that kid always so direct." Han Wenqing grumbled to himself.

Ye Xiu perked up, "Huh? What direct? Wasn't he an opportunist?" Ye Xiu gave a relucant sideway glance on Han Wenqing.

"... Forget it." Han Wenqing did not expect Ye Xiu would catch that.

"So I'm sending all my Love~ for you!" Huang Shaotian suddenly and blantantly pointed to Ye Xiu and the whole room turned stiff.

"I swear I'll never let you go,

I can't live without your lovely smile,

Forever my heart will let me know,

You're the only one for me there~" Huang Shaotian passionately sang toward Ye Xiu, in his eyes there's only Ye Xiu and Ye Xiu alone. Han Wenqing sweats down and glanced at Ye Xiu who is blandly slurping his strawberry milkshake, the obvious flirtation completely flew over his head. Han Wenqing exhaled, fortunately Ye Xiu is one dense rock to crack.

"Nice tune," Ye Xiu commented on the song. On the other side of Ye Xiu, Su Mucheng facepalmed.

* * *

"No! Obviously it's should be blue here stupid." Huang Shaotian scolded.

"Okay! I'll grab it. Stay there Huang Shao!" a fellow Blue Rain's player raised a thumb and skipped away to grab the necessary items to decor the Blue Rain's converence hall for a reserved dinner for All-Star players in the event later on. Huang Shaotian continued and tip toed to tuck a white ribbon difficultly.

Ye Xiu come blankly strolling through, smoking and only intending to look around. His steps stopped when he saw the Blue Rain's baby boy is standing on top a chair struggling with the decoration.

"Looks like you're struggling," Ye Xiu offhandedly mentioned and Huang Shaotian almost lost his balance.

"O-old Ye!" Huang Shaotian turned around to grin down at the older man, abandoning the white ribbon in his hands to rapidly smoothen his messy appearance. Ye Xiu tilted his head, not understanding what Huang Shaotian is anxious for.

"Ehehe," Huang Shaotian lets out an awkward chuckle, "What are you doing here?"

"Strolling and looking around," Ye Xiu shrugged before inspecting Huang Shaotian, "Need me to hold you?" Ye Xiu then asked leisurely, tilting his head.

Huang Shaotian's eyes widened, maybe because he's already too tired but his brain completely mistook the sentece, "H-hold? T-that's preferably, I would like it but not here.." Huang Shaotian murmured, drifting his eyes around. Ye Xiu naturally doesn't understand him given his pure intention.

Ye Xiu kneeled down and put his hands on the chair Huang Shaotian is standing on and Huang Shaotian blankly stared.

Ye Xiu smiled, "It's okay, I'm holding you." Ye Xiu tighten his hold on the chair to prove it.

Huang Shaotian blanked for a second before blushing and turn his head bashfully aside. "Shameful, shameful, shameful..." Huang Shaotian scolded himself under his breath but even so, his eyes can't resist to take a glance on the (already looking bored) older man kneeling on the floor.

Huang Shaotian sharply inhaled. He hopes his friend won't come back with the additional decoration anytime soon.

* * *

"I'm happy of all people, you asked me to help you." Huang Shaotian grinned happily as he supported his chin on his palm, blantantly gazing at the man in front of him with affection.

"I also don't know why it's you of all people." Ye Xiu confessed. "To be honest, anyone would do but..." Ye Xiu trailled off. Huang Shaotian blinked.

"Somehow, I feel you're the best choice aside for having the necessary skill." Ye Xiu finished with a soft smile. Huang Shaotian gave a start before smiled back, this time it's more dazzling than ever.

"I see~" Huang Shaotian drawled out, "I'm glad..." his voice turned gentle. His hand tapped the counter before deciding on something and hesitantly turned back.

"I'm going back, then..." Huang Shaotian bidded him a goodbye but before the exit Huang Shaotian's step faltered.

Huang Shaotian hesitantly looked at that leisurely smiling face, "Hey, you... You must come back!" Huang Shaotian declared firmly, for a second his eyes shone in desperation before gone back to its usual but that split second is actually caught by Ye Xiu. Ye Xiu's mouth is slightly agape in an ellegant way.

"If you need any help, just call me! I'll help you," Huang Shaotian pointed to himself and gave his promise to the fallen Battle God.

Ye Xiu smiled slightly and approached him, slowly he outscretched his hand. Huang Shaotian looked down onto the awaiting hand. Curling his lips, Huang Shaotian also outscretch his own hand.

"Two hours' internet fee and give me back my light saber." Ye Xiu stated slightly with brimming smile.

Huang Shaotian froze, his face twitched. ""I see your ability in infuriating someone is still not getting any rusty," Huang Shaotian praised sarcastly through his gritting teeth.

Huang Shaotian rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the bill, slapping it on Ye Xiu's expecting palm before he got a very naughty idea in his mind. The blade master player grabbed Ye Xiu's hand instead and suddenly pulled the unsuspecting Ye Xiu.

It all happened too fast and Ye Xiu couldn't registered a thing before a pair of lips pecked his cheek.

Ye Xiu's hand instictively flew to the place that had just been pecked, his eyes are wide gazing at Huang Shaotian like a very innocent maiden who simply can't believe what had just happen.

Huang Shaotian smiled slyly and released Ye Xiu's hand, "I'm taking an interest! I'll give back the light saber later, bye~" Huang Shaotian shamelessly bid a goodbye before hurriedly exitting the Internet Cafe with a goofy happy smile on his face.

Ye Xiu rubbed at the warm spot on his cheek that Huang Shaotian had kissed earlier, in his eyes a cmplicated emotion shone.

* * *

"F*ck! I can't take it anymore!" Huang Shaotian suddenly exclaimed gathering everybody's attention who looked at him in confusion.

"You just can't take the hint don't you?!" Huang Shaotian's eyes are twitching as he gazed to team Happy's captain, Ye Xiu.

Ye Xiu blinked, "What hint?" Ye Xiu asked innocently, genuinely confused.

Huang Shaotian clutched his head, ready to cry out loud here and now, "They said action speaks louder that words. But I see that's a shitty advice." Huang Shaotian cursed.

Everyone had long understood Huang Shaotian's meaning... All except one. Some male players began to chuckle amusedly while the rest paled immensely. On the othet hand, the female pros are covering their lips expectantly muttering "Yes, yes, yes,". Chu Yunxiu even took out her phone muttering "Finally, someone challenge the frontline." and record the whole exchange.

"What is it?" Ye Xiu furrowed his brows confusedly as he scanned the others' strange expressions

Huang Shaotian sharply looked up to the lost Ye Xiu, "I Love You!" he declared, his eyes filled with silent passion and firm determination like he's ready to throw everything. Everyone gasped, some male pros has bemoaned their love's fate whereas the female pros pumped up their fists with a silent 'Yes!'.

Ye Xiu gave a start, "What's the occasion?" Ye Xiu's clueless eyes filled with uncertainity. Su Mucheng facepalmed again, she wondered just _how_ her late older brother serenade Ye Xiu back then...

Huang Shaotian is speechless for a very long time, resisting the urge to facepalm while his eyes are twitching dangerously. "You... You"re damn dense!"Huang Shaotian growled in frustration stomping his feet in anger all the way.

"I Love You! _Love_ in romantical way! Love in lover! 我愛你! Aishiteru! Je t'aime! ich liebe dich! Saranghae! Te amo! I _Love_ you, like you, fancy you and any other synonim you would like associate with _Love!"_ Huang Shaotian declared heatfully, his eyes never once leaving Ye Xiu. everyone gasped at his rutheless, straight to the point way.

Every words Huang Shaotian had declared smashed their way to Ye Xiu's head and finally a blush creeped on his face, "Ah..." Ye Xiu covered his mouth and lets out a noise of astonishment.

Upon seeing the blush and understanding finally dawned in Ye Xiu's eyes. Huang Shaotian wiped his sweats and huffed as if he had just fighting in a highscale life and death battle.

"It's finally dawned on you?" Huang Shaotian questioned, raising his chin.

"... Since when...?" Ye Xiu is silent for a while before answered with a question.

"Since forever you tortoise," Huang Shaotian confessed whilst rolling his eyes, exasperated yet embrassed at the same time. "You'd think why I sacrifice a lot of time to help you that time without thinking the consequences?" Huang Shaotian added.

"...why? Why me?" Ye Xiu questioned, lost and need an answer.

Huang Shaotian frowned and looked down, "I don't know... I just feel comfortable and all fuzzy around you..." Huang Shaotian clutched his chest, "seriously, I don't know. You're the first one to makes me feel this way." Huang Shaotian answered confidently.

"Without knowing my feeling?" Ye Xiu asked, completely don't understands the concept, why would you sacrifice a lot of time to like someone when you don't even know that person's feeling? Back then, Su Muqiu bluntly said he likes him and asked if Ye Xiu liked him back (it was in the second month they knew each other) they don't need such a long time. Ye Xiu is getting confused.

Huang Shaotian grinned, "Wrong, I know your feeling." Huang Shaotian stated.

"You love me," Huang Shaotian declared confidently. Ye Xiu stared wide eyedly at the confident Huang Shaotian.

"But you don't know it." Huang Shaotian finished with a shallow smile. Ye Xiu stared before letting a out a slight chuckle and his face softened considerably.

"We both don't know it huh...?" Ye Xiu murmured humorously. "Such fools we are..."

"Do you still need my answer?" Ye Xiu gazed back to Huang Shaotian.

"I always need your consent."

Ye Xiu smiled under everyone's expectant eyes and Huang Shaotian lightly sighed in his heart.

 _"Yes..."_ Ye Xiu beamed, somehow his radiance is not any lesser than Huang Shaotian. Huang Shaotian beamed back.

Even the hardest, densest rock will be smoothered by persistent trials.

* * *

 **(1) Red Tulip: A Declaration of Love (I don't suppose you need me to interpret the red roses right?)**

 **(2) Red is the colour of chinese wedding dress right? Either way, when Huang Shaotian said this he have a hidden meaning of Ye Xiu is suited to be a bride (for him of course).**

 **(3) Yellow** **chrysanthemum** **: You Are a Very Good Friend (basically Ye Xiu just unknowingly friendzoned Huang Shaotian) (keep strong Huang Shaotian! At least there's 'Very' there...). The second and main meaning is... " _Slighted Love_ "... (Alright Huang Shaotian, hold on there, I'll call the ambulance)**

 **(4) Sunflower: Adoration (Huang Shaotian wants Ye Xiu to adore him...)**

 **(5) hey, does Jiang Botao even had joined that season? Well... whatever.**

 **(6) in my country, cat is usually connected to something shy. There's a saying in indonesia that goes "Malu-malu Kucing," which would be confusing if directly translated but the meaning is acting so shy like a cat... Pretty sure cat is shier that dogs.**

 **(7) from my many times reading wuxia and other chinese novels... Dog person or basically anything related to dog sounds offensive.**


End file.
